On se plaît
by Line Aibu
Summary: Dans le nouveau monde, l'équipage au chapeau de paille a amarré sur une île estivale. Nos aventuriers profitent de quelques moments de détente bien mérités. Zoro et Sanji se cherchent, se regardent, rient, jouent un peu. On ne va pas se mentir, il y a quelque chose dans leurs yeux.


**Song Fic - On se plaît – Zosan**

**Amis du jour, bonjour, amis du soir, bonsoir !**

**Je vous présente la première fanfiction que j'écris et que je publie sur le net. Ceci, comme vous pourrez le constater, est une « songfic » directement inspirer de la musique « On se plaît ».**

**Synopsis : Dans le nouveau monde, l'équipage au chapeau de paille a amarré sur une île estivale. Nos aventuriers profitent de quelques moments de détente bien mérités. Zoro et Sanji se cherchent, se regardent, rient, joue un peu. On ne va pas se mentir, il y a quelque chose dans leurs yeux.**

**Genre : Romance, musique.**

**Couple : Zoro/Sanji. Ayez donc à l'esprit qu'il s'agit d'une attirance homosexuelle entre hommes.**

**Disclaimer : Evidemment, ni la musique ni l'univers de One piece et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent et je n'en tire aucun bénéfice commercial. Ils ont pour heureux propriétaires, respectivement, Patrick Bruel et Eiichiro Oda dont j'admire énormément le travail ! Et les remercie de rendre le monde plus riche de leurs arts ! **

**Je serai ravie de lire vos avis, impressions et conseils ****.**

**Je vous souhaite une très agréable lecture, en espérant que ce petit bout de vie de nos chers Mugiwara, tout droit sorti de mon imagination, vous plaise.**

Amarré dans les docks, le Thousand Sunny parait des plus calmes sur cette île estivale. Loin des marines et des batailles affolantes, l'équipage au chapeau de paille profite de ces moments de détente volés au temps.

Dans un petit resto-bar à l'ambiance chaleureuse et festive, les mugiwara s'amusent autour de délicieux mets et boissons. Du côté restaurant Luffy, Chopper, Brook, Ussop dégustent des mets variés aux buffets de l'établissement pendant que Nami, Robbin et Franky sirotent leurs cocktails et cola dans un coin intimiste.

Accoudé au comptoir, verre à la main, je me suis isolé profitant de ses quelques minutes bien méritées. En effet, avoir des moments de tranquillité et de solitude n'est pas choses aisées lorsque vous vivez sur un bateau. Cela relève du miracle lorsque vous êtes le second de l'équipage du futur roi des pirates. Cependant moi, Roronoa Zoro, le démon d'East Blue, futur meilleur sabreur, aime par-dessus tout boire des alcools forts en me détendant, sachant mes compagnons de toute en sécurité.

_Bien sûr qu'on aurait pu ne pas se voir ce soir _

_J'étais d'dos à la salle seul, accoudé au comptoir_

Je pensais être seul pour la soirée et profiter de ce moment, dos à la salle, me laissant porter par ce sentiment de détente propre à ses îles estivales où il fait bon vivre, la fête battant son plein.

_Petit jeu de regard à travers le miroir_

Un éclair doré vint capter mon regard à travers le miroir. Cette chevelure rayonnante comme le soleil, je ne la connais que trop bien. Je fus cependant bien vite surpris d'être accroché par ton regard bleu azur qui me cherche, me regarde avec cette étincelle pleine de défis qui nous sont propres.

_Un whisky, pourquoi pas?  
Japonais de surcroît_

Le barman revient, verre à la main sans avoir commandé, je hausse le sourcil mais ne rechigne pas à accepter la boisson ambrée. Un whisky, pourquoi pas ? Je trempe mes lèvres dans le breuvage. Mmm, Japonais de surcroit. Evidemment ce verre vient de toi, nos gouts, à tous, n'ont aucun secret pour toi. Tu sais que j'aime les alcools corsés autant que Luffy aime la viande et Chopper le sucré.

Je relève la tête reportant mon attention sur toi.

_Un verre cogne dans le mien, je m'tourne, un sourire m'éclabousse_

Sans m'y attendre, tu surgis de derrière moi et cognes ton verre dans le mien, je me retourne instinctivement, aux aguets du moindre danger. Lorsque soudain, un sourire m'éclabousse. Ton sourire. Ce genre d'expression éblouissante que tu nous réserves lorsque l'on complimente ta cuisine, lorsque l'on se lance à corps perdus dans nos éternelles chamailleries, lorsque tu es pleinement heureux parmi nous. Je reste penaud devant ce tableau à couper le souffle que tu m'offres.

_Tes yeux aussi brûlants que cette nuit la lune est rousse_

Ce sourire, tu nous le sors souvent. Tu as toujours été particulièrement souriant cuistot de pacotille. Ce qui m'intrigue et m'empêche de reporter mon attention sur mon verre, c'est ce regard. Ce regard brulant, aussi brulante que cette nuit où, plus les minutes passent, plus mon corps se réchauffent comme un brasier.

_On se cherche, on se regarde, on rit, on joue un peu_

Comme toujours, on se cherche, on se défie d'une simple complicité que nous avons toujours eue. On se regarde, on rit, on joue un peu, bien plus que d'habitude. Surement le mélange agréable de l'alcool, la détente et de l'intimité de ce bar. Mais est-ce vraiment tout ?

_On ne va pas se mentir, il y a quelque chose dans nos yeux  
_

On ne va pas se mentir, il y quelque chose dans nos yeux. Quelques choses de nouveau, une étincelle qui fait briller nos regards bien plus que lors de nos défis quotidiens. Non, ce sentiment qui m'envahit est bien différent de d'habitude. Il me prend par les tripes et envahit tout entier. Mon pouls s'accélère tandis que chacun de mes muscles s'éveille.

_Mais dans quoi je suis en train de m'embarquer?_

Que m'arrive-t-il ? Je ne suis pas inculte, je connais cette sensation qui monte dans mon ventre lorsque je croise ton regard, vois ton sourire, entends ton éclat de rire. Bien sûr, que je le connais. Mais comment ? En te regardant toi, sourcil en vrille. Je réserve cette sensation à des actes bien peu catholique. En un instant t'imaginer sous moi, le corps brulant en éveil total à la recherche de plus de plaisir, cette simple idée me fait perdre pied.

Je réponds à tes rires et soutiens ton regard plein de sous-entendu. Mais dans quoi suis-je en train de m'embarquer ?

_Même s'il est déjà trop tard pour y penser_

A quoi bon ? Il est déjà trop tard pour y penser. Roronoa Zoro n'est pas homme à reculer. Je sais écouter mon corps, et mon corps me dicte très clairement ce qu'il désire à cet instant précis.

_On se plaît, qu'est-ce qu'on en fait  
On se plaît mais on se tait _

Très bien, on se plait. On se cherche, tâte le terrain, s'apprivoise. Sans un mot, je n'ai jamais été très loquace et tu le sais. Je laisse mon corps parlé pour moi. Dans un regard, on se comprend.

_Ce type qui vient t'enlacer, please dis-moi que c'est ton frère_

Soudain, cette fille vient t'enlacer. Please dis-moi que cette pinbêche est ta sœur. C'est idiot, je le sais, c'est impossible.

Cette soudaine boule dans mon ventre me tiraille et m'empêche de respirer aisément. Je te fixe, l'air mauvais. Lâche-le. Qu'est-ce que tu fous sourcil en vrille ? Dégages-toi de là. Repousse-la. Je me lève avec ce regard que je réserve à mes adversaires de combat.

_Tu éclates de rire, tu es belle, je fais trois pas en arrière_

Tu éclates de rire, tu es beau. Que m'as-tu fait ? D'un coup tous les muscles de mon visage, crispés par la jalousie, se détendent à la vue de cet éclat de rire. Je fais trois pas en arrière, perdu. D'accord, écouter mon corps. Mais que dois-je faire ? Dois-je vraiment l'étriper de t'avoir enlacé ? Je te regarde l'air perdu. C'est toi l'expert des sentiments pas moi.

_Je n'sais rien ton d'histoire, on se cherche dans le noir_

Je n'sais rien de ton histoire. Ou as-tu appris à maitriser d'une main de maitre les sentiments ? Tu chantes les plus belles louanges à cette femme. Ridicule. Je serai mieux te satisfaire que 20 de ces garces à talons. Je cherche ton regard, il croise bien vite le mien emplis de jalousie. Je le vois dans tes yeux. On se cherche. Se questionne sans un mot.

_Petit jeu compliqué même si on sait qu'les dés sont jetés_

Petit jeu compliqué. Toi la jambe noire, le prince de ses demoiselles, moi le démon d'East Blue, le sabreur solitaire. Nous faisons partie du même équipage, ce jeu compliqué se gâtera bien vite, même si on sait que les dés sont jetés, on s'est déjà aventuré bien trop loin pour l'ignorer.

_Tu enflammes la piste sur cette base de trappes qui résonnent_

Tu te déhanches, seul, sur la piste sur cette base de trappes qui résonnent à travers la salle. Tes jambes musclées par les combats n'ont aucun mal à soutenir le rythme effréné. Tu me fixes, ton regard ne quitte pas une seule seconde le mien. Et bordel, ce que je veux me coller à toi et sentir ton corps contre le mien. Je me lève, te rejoins.

_Et moi qui fais de mon mieux pour danser sur ce reggaeton_

Tu t'en doutes, je ne suis pas du genre à danser sur du raggaeton. Je ne suis pas du genre à danser du tout en fait. Je fais de mon mieux pour calquer ton rythme parfaitement synchroniser à la musique.

Ton corps, si proche du mien me donne chaud, tellement chaud. Bien sûr, je le connais déjà par cœur, nos nombreux affrontements m'ont obligé à en connaitre chaque centimètre. Question de survie, tes coups ne pardonnent pas la moindre erreur. Cependant, je le l'ai jamais vu de cette manière, si endiablé, si tentant. Cette douce chaleur qui se répand dans mon bas-ventre me fait perdre pied.

_Et d'un coup, d'un seul tu m'as pris par la main_

Et d'un coup, d'un seul, me surprenant, tu m'as pris par la main, te collant à moi. L'air plus aguicheur que jamais.

_Tu m'as dit "on n'décommande pas le destin"_

Tu as passé tes bras autour de mon cou, tes lèvres si tentatrices à quelques centimètres des miennes. Tu m'as dit « on n'décommande pas le destin » me faisant sentir la chaleur de ton souffle sur ma bouche. Tout mon corps aux aguets de plus de contact avec le tien. Je passe mes bras autour de tes hanches, sous ta veste de costume et te rapproche de moi. Ton bassin rencontre le mien. Sans quitter ton regard empli de luxures qui reflète le mien, je rapproche mon visage de ce fruit défendu.

_On se plaît, qu'est-ce qu'on en fait?_

On se plaît, c'est une évidence. Tout mon corps brule de pouvoir enfin consumer ce délice qui m'aguiche depuis quelques heures. Qu'est-ce qu'on en fait ? Je franchis les derniers espaces qui nous séparent.

_On se plaît, je disparais_

Soudain, avant d'avoir gouté à cette friandise tant convoitée, on entend nos compagnons de route crier que nous mettons les voiles. La marine arrive. On se sépare, part à toute vitesse rejoindre notre navire et la réalité.

_Je suis revenu souvent écrire sur ce comptoir._

Je suis revenu souvent sur ce comptoir durant la semaine de recharge du Log Pose.

_Qu'il ne faut pas avoir peur de creuser son histoire  
_

Il ne faut pas avoir peur de creuser sa propre histoire. Je le sais, chacun est maître de son destin, de ses choix.

_Attendu quelques verres qu'elle repasse par là_

J'ai bu quelques verres de saké, attendu que tu repasses par là.

_Les trois pas en arrière sont restés coincés là_

Evidemment, nous nous voyons sans cesse sur le Sunny. Pourtant, cette étincelle tentatrice de luxure est restée coincé dans ce bar, à l'endroit même de ces trois pas en arrière.

_On se plaît, qu'est-ce qu'on en fait?_

On se plaît, dis-moi Cuistot, qu'est-ce qu'on en fait ?

_Claque tes doigts je disparais _

En une fraction de seconde, ce moment hors du temps est volé en éclat, disparaissant sur un claquement de doigts. Laissant ce souvenir doux et amer flotté dans ce bar et dans ma mémoire.

_Nous voici à la fin de ce one shot. Je suis vraiment contente d'avoir pris mon courage à deux mains et d'avoir écrit cette histoire qui, on ne va pas se mentir, est dans ma tête depuis que j'ai entendu cette musique. Et d'ensuite oser la publier._

_Développer mon écriture et mon histoire à travers les lignes a été très enrichissant !_

_J'espère sincèrement que mon histoire vous a plu _

_En attendant vos avis, je vous souhaite une belle journée et une excellente soirée._

_A très vite !_

_Line_


End file.
